4 Page Letter
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Raye can't SAY her feelings to Chad, so she writes him a letter. (I still suck at summary writing!! Another Quickie songfic writing I get my stories together! Enjoy!)


4 Page Letter  
  
By Amethyst Jewels  
  
Note: Again, no flames! The song isn't mine. It belongs to Aaliyah.  
  
Raye glanced at the clock on her table. 1:35am. She should have been asleep hours ago. But she was up late writing. She was writing more than she planned to. Opening her draw, she pulled out another sheet of paper and continued to scribble the words onto the pages. When she'd finish, she'd give the letter to him...Chad  
  
//Mama Always Told Me To "Be Careful Who I Love"  
  
And Daddy Always Told Me, "Make Sure Hes Right"  
  
I Always Had My Eyes, On This One Particular Guy  
  
I Was Too Shy, So I Decided To Write  
  
I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.  
  
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.  
  
Im Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.  
  
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.//  
  
Raye was never shy around Chad. No! Some people would even say she treats him like the dirt under her feet. But that's just for show. She uses that as an excuse to be near him, to talk. When no on else was around, they were comfortable with each other. Well, Chad is anyway. Raye can't bring herself to look him in the eyes and say the words that live in her heart.  
  
//People Always Sayin That I Play Myself For You.  
  
They Say That You Dont Even Notice Me(Echo)  
  
Maybe When I Get The Nerve To Come To You.  
  
Promise Me That You Wont Diss Me.//  
  
She hoped it wasn't too late. Sure it's never to late to love, but for some reason, in the back of her mind, she felt Chad would reject her because of the way she had been treating him since he got to the shrine. Raye asked for forgiveness in the letter as well for his love and offered hers whole heartedly.   
  
//Im Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Kiss)  
  
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time. (He Better)  
  
Im Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss.  
  
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.  
  
Ima Write You, A Love Letter Tonight (echo)  
  
You Better keep Watch Cause The Mail Mans Coming.  
  
Ima Write You, A Love Letter Tonight (echo)  
  
You Better keep Watch Cause The Mail Man's Coming.//  
  
She put her robe on and walked silently down to his room. Cracking open the door she saw him.  
  
Chad was splayed out on the bed, one of his legs hanging of the side, one arm across his stomach and the other on his head. He looked silly, but handsome at the same time to Raye. Listening to his shallow breathing calmed her. She hoped to one day lay next to him and listen to it forever.  
  
Smiling with a glimmer of hope in her heart, she kissed the envelope and put it on his night table by the door. Raye then closed the door and ran back to her room, hoping Chad would read it soon and give her an answer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He heard her coming. He knew she was coming to look at him again. Chad knew that Raye would often sneak into his room at night and look at him. Sometime she's put the cover back on him to keep him warm. He knew they both had something for each other. Chad felt like he would burst if Raye would never say anything. The little games of cat and mouse were torture to him.   
  
Sitting up in his bed, he turned on the lamp and picked up the envelope. As he did, Raye's scent filled the air. He smiled then read the writing on the front of the envelope.  
  
"Written by hand, sealed with a kiss. I pray for your love after you read this".  
  
Chad quickly read the letter, savoring every line, every word, every little detail. The letter had no signature, but Chad knew who had written it. the woman he loves. He got up slowly, opened his door and walked down to Raye's room smiling. In his hands, he held the 4 page letter.  
  
//Im Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Kiss)  
  
And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time. (He Better)  
  
Im Sending Him A 4 Page Letter,  
  
And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Sweet Kiss)  
  
And When I Write Him He Better(When I Write), Get It On Time. // 


End file.
